


Help Me, You're In Danger

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, Oni Lloyd, Poison, garmadad - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: Lloyd's a lot more than the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. He's Garmadon's son, and Oni blood runs strong.As it turns out, too strong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

It started after an intense nightmare.

A dream he could never remember.

It left him with a racing heart and panting breath and an ache in his hands and feet.

Glancing down at them sent a paralyzing chill racing up his spine.

Lloyd kicked up his blankets and scrambled away from the curled white talons and inky black skin seeping up his legs. “No, no no no!” He tangled in his bedsheets and fell with a loud thump, crushing his hand under his chest where sharp claws pressed into still-human skin.

“Lloyd?”

The blonde’s head shot up with alarm at the sleepy voice that called from down the hall. There was no way he could let the others see him like this – he clenched his jaw and gulped in deep breaths. Maybe, if he could just slow his heartrate down…to his relief, the black began to leech out of his skin, and the claws and talons receded into normal limbs.

He examined his now human hand just as Kai stumbled into his room, still half asleep.

“Y’kay?”

Lloyd stood on human legs. “Y-yeah, sorry – nightmare.”

Kai leaned against the doorway with closed eyes. “Y’need ‘nything?”

He took in another deep breath. It was still late, and he was starting to feel sleep creeping up on him again. “No, I,” he yawned. “I’m fine.” Kai didn’t respond, and Lloyd wondered if he’d gone back to bed – only to jump at the snore from his doorway.

“Psst. Kai!” He stage whispered.

Kai jolted. “Y’kay?”

“Go to bed.”

“M’kay. Night.”

Lloyd crawled back into bed, staring in concern at the punctures in his sheets. He turned over and pulled his blanket closer.

That was a problem for tomorrow.

It got worse during training.

His breath whooshed out of him with a huff, leaving him dazed on the training mat.

“You gotta be quicker than that, Greenie!” Jay danced above him on the balls of his feet. He’d sent the younger ninja sprawling with ease this morning; Lloyd was running slow and it was showing.

He shook off his frustration and rose to his feet. “One more round, Jay. I’ll get you this time.”

Jay let out a signature cackle. “Bring it on, Green Bean.”

The two took fighting stances, and a signal from Cole sent them into faux combat. Lloyd dodged and ducked Jay’s first two kicks, then dove in with strikes of his own – only to hit air as the lightning ninja moved effortlessly around him.

A cocky grin flashed in his face before a cackle hit his ears and a leg swept his own from under him, knocking him breathless again.

Jay taunted him with something that didn’t register over the rush of blood in his ears.

He saw red.

There’s a roar. And shouting. And then – he’d never heard Jay’s voice that quiet.

“Lloyd?”

Wide blue eyes stare up at him. Up?

Lloyd blinked. He was on the ground, right? Jay was above him, he’d been teasing him, what had –

“Lloyd!”

Cole’s voice drew his attention away from Jay. Strong arms wrenched him off of the brown-haired boy – why was his gi that color?

Bile rose in his throat.

That was blood.

He shakily looked down at his hands. No. Gleaming white claws shined at him, one of them dipped in red.

He looked up at where Cole had grabbed Jay. He was shouting something, and Jay – oh god, he’d never seen Jay that pale.

“What did I,”

“What happened?!” Kai had slid next to him, he grabbed Lloyd’s shoulder only to rear back like he’d been burned.

He looked up at the fire ninja with watery eyes. “Kai, I,” He blinked. “Kai?” His heart was racing again.

“Lloyd, your eyes…”

Blood racing in his ears.

Nya’s voice sounded shaken. “Your eyes are red, Lloyd.”

The air felt thin. Too thin. He couldn’t – it wasn’t – he wasn’t breathing – he

“Help me,” he choked out.

The world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole races to help Jay while Nya and Kai handle Lloyd.

Cole hadn’t really been paying attention.

He was beating himself up for it, but why would he? Jay would never hurt Lloyd, and the damage Lloyd could do to someone so fast was minimal – and they weren’t using powers.

They weren’t supposed to be using powers.

He’d turned to chuckle at something Nya called Kai, when Jay had let out a blood-curdling scream and a chilling growl had echoed across the yard.

He’d seen the claws first. It didn’t register that they belonged to Lloyd until he’d raced over to get him off of the blue ninja.

Now, Jay was wrapped up in his arms looking way too pale and panting way too fast.

His blue eyes were screwed tightly shut, but his head lolled back against Cole’s shoulder, like it took too much effort to keep it up.

“No, Sparkplug, you gotta stay up,” Cole jostled him as they made their way inside to the infirmary. “C’mon, buddy, gotta stay awake for me.”

Jay mumbled something as Cole set him down. Cole frowned and leaned closer. “Speak up, buddy, come on.”

“Wh’appened?” He mumbled. “Lloyd ‘kay?”

Cole pressed his lips in a thin line and started opening Jay’s gi to get at his injured chest. “Let’s worry about you right now, Lightning Bug.” Jay let out a whimper at the sharp jerk of fabric. “I know, but we gotta get prepped – Zane is almost,”

A cold hand settled on his shoulder. “I am here, Cole.” He let out a relieved sigh. Zane gave him a thin smile and settled in front of Jay. “I can take over. You just grab what I ask.” Cole nodded, happy to take a step back.

Jay always looked smaller when he was laid up in sick bay.

\---

“Lloyd!” Kai broke out of his trance in time to catch the youngest ninja’s head before he could smack it on the training mat.

He and Nya stared as the inky black color of his limbs faded and retreated into his fingertips, the claws shrinking down to fingernails soon after. The two shared a panicked glance. “You saw that too, right?” Nya asked. Kai nodded in a daze.

“Yeah…” He let his voice trail off. “We better get him inside.”

Nya helped him maneuver the blond boy onto his back, and soon they’d laid him on his bed inside. “You saw his hands, Kai. You know what that was.”

She didn’t leave room for a question, and Kai hated that he knew the answer. “Yeah. I do.” He sighed and leaned against the wall. “Those were Oni claws.”

He almost didn’t catch it; wouldn’t have if Lloyd hadn’t made that quiet panicked whine.

“Nya!”

The two dove to hold down Lloyd’s flailing limbs, watching in shock as black slowly leeched along down his limbs, spreading like ink from his veins. Kai swore and readjusted his grip as a claw ripped along his arm – he’d missed the razor-sharp white talons sprouting on Lloyd’s hands.

Lloyd gasped awake. He thrashed and struggled against the other two, until their voices finally registered to his ears.

He settled back against the bed, chest heaving. “K-kai? Nya?”

Kai’d only heard his voice that quiet when they’d had to face down the Overlord. It was a scared voice. A young voice.

A confused voice.

“What’s going on?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Nya try to help Lloyd piece together what's wrong, while Jay takes a turn for the worse.

“What’s going on?”

Nya turned her words over in her mind. Lloyd – human Lloyd, devoid of inky pitch Oni skin or claws – stared up at her and Kai. She glanced over his hands. One was still streaked with red, from where…

She shook it off. Jay was with Zane. He was okay. It was just a slash; he’d had worse before.

Kai carefully sat on the edge of Lloyd’s bed. “How much do you remember, buddy?”

“I,” Lloyd’s gaze dropped to his hands. “Oh no.”

Kai studied him with quiet eyes. “Lloyd?”

Wide green eyes looked up at him with panic. “What happened, Kai? Please tell me everyone’s okay – oh god. I was, I,” His breathing was picking up, turning into pants and gasps. “We were sparring – Jay, Kai, what happened to Jay, where is he?!” Lloyd jumped up off the bed.

Kai jumped at the uptick in his younger teammate’s panic. “Hold on, buddy, hold on,” He grappled with the green ninja’s flailing limbs. “Lloyd!” He finally caught his wrists in a solid grip, catching his eyes. “Hey!”

He hadn’t seen Lloyd this scared since he was a kid.

He still was a kid.

“Lloyd, look at me.” Lloyd sucked in shaky breaths. “Jay is gonna be fine.” Lloyd trembled in his hands. “Say it with me. He’s gonna be fine.”

“H-he’s gonna be f-fine.”

“Good job buddy. Can I let you go?” Lloyd gave a shaky nod. “Deep breaths.” Kai sat with him back on the bed. “What’s going on?”

Lloyd shook his head. “I-I don’t know, Kai. I,”

“Does it have anything to do with last night?”

Lloyd froze in place.

“Y-you remember th-that?”

Kai hummed and nodded, rubbing Lloyd’s shoulder. “Vaguely. Was it just a nightmare?”

Lloyd’s voice was quiet. “I wanted it to be.” He held up his still-bloody hand. “I…I woke up and…” He closed it into a fist. “I-I looked like…I had…my hands were…”

“You had Oni claws.” Nya murmured.

Kai’s heart broke at the tremble in Lloyd’s voice. “What’s happening to me?”

He wrapped the smaller ninja into a hug. “I don’t know, buddy.” Nya sat on his other side, joining while meeting Kai’s concerned gaze. “But we’re gonna find out. And in the meantime, you’re gonna stop beating yourself up.”

“Jay’s gonna be fine.”

\---

Zane’s brows furrowed at the reading on the thermometer.

Cole looked up from a shivery Jay in concern. “Well? What’s it say?”

Zane shook his head. “It must be faulty in some way. His body temperature shouldn’t be that high.” He fished into one of the med bay drawers for another one. “I’d like to try a different one, just to be sure.”

Cole watched Jay miserably take the thermometer into his mouth. Zane had gotten him stitched up quickly enough, but not much longer afterwards, he’d started shivering and nearly torn them open again by throwing up over the side of his cot. They’d gotten it cleaned up, gotten him re-stitched…but the shivering had only gotten worse.

He was still coherent, but his skin was boiling to Cole. He had a suspicion that Zane’s thermometer wasn’t lying – he didn’t know what was causing this, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t a faulty thermometer.

He winced as Zane swore at the second reading. “Cole, pick him up and be careful. We need to get him into an ice bath.”

Jay flinched at Cole’s hands wrapping around him and whimpered in protest. Cole ignored him and swooped him into the air, following Zane down the hall.

What was happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon arrives to a monastery full of concerned and confused ninja. Zane takes drastic measures to help Jay.

“What are we gonna do now…” Kai wondered aloud. Lloyd had fallen asleep pretty quickly after their conversation. They’d piled blankets onto the small ninja, and he was snuggled deep in sleep.

“You know what we need to do, Kai.”

Nya walked into the room with the falcon on her arm. “We need Sensei Garmadon.”

Kai huffed against the wall. “Can that thing even find him? Guy ran off to the mountains to ‘introspect himself’ or whatever.”

Nya frowned at her brother. “He went to do some soul searching after the deal with the Overlord. You know that.”

“He should already be here. He’s acting just like Misako and,”

“That’s not true and you know it. We’ve seen the stacks of letters, he writes to him all the time.”

“Writing isn’t being here!”

Nya stomped her foot down. “We need him and you know it! Who else knows about,” her voice faltered with a glance to Lloyd. “About living with Oni traits?” She mumbled.

Kai rolled his eyes. “Fine. Call him here. But when that thing gets back empty clawed,”

“Lloyd? Nya? Boys?” Kai’s eyebrows shot up. “Is anyone here?” He glared at Nya’s smug smile.

“You already called him didn’t you.”

“He sent a letter last week saying he was coming home.”

Kai stalked past with a grumble.

The Sensei stood in the living room, a small travel pack by his feet. “Kai!” He smiled. “I was wondering where everyone was.”

“Hey, Sensei.” Kai gave a tense smile. “It’s a good thing you’re here.”

Garmadon frowned at the teen’s uneasy tone. “What seems to be the problem? Is everyone alright?”

Kai nodded. “Yeah, I think so, I mean, Jay’s a little scratched up but Zane and Cole are taking care of that…taking their sweet time, apparently, but he should be fine. It’s Lloyd,”

Garmadon’s face dropped. “Lloyd? Is my son alright? What happened?”

“We’re hoping you can tell us, Sensei.” Nya responded. “I,” she hesitated. “Well, we think it has something to do with your uh…old…look.” She tapered off.

“Take me to Lloyd.”

\---

“Zane, he’s gonna freeze like this!”

Jay was violently shivering now, jerking against Cole’s grip holding him in the ice bath. He’d stopped begging to be let out of it, opting instead to just thrash and cry against the cold. Cole held him firmly in the icy water, now drenched himself.

Zane grunted from his position holding Jay’s legs. “If he were freezing his temperature would be going down!” He fought to keep his grip on Jay’s right leg while dodging the kick thrown his way. “As it is, we are lucky it is not climbing!” He clamped down harder, forcing Jay to keep his lower half in the water. “We need it to come down, it could have dire effects at this rate!”

Cole shook his head and dodged a weak punch. “We need help, Icicle!” He sputtered as another splash shocked him with icy cold water. “Or at least a way to keep him calm!”

Zane nodded curtly.

“Can you hold him still?”

Cole grit his teeth. “Not for long, but yeah.”

“Let me get at his arm. And,” he added an afterthought. “Keep his head above water.”

The nindroid was quick with the needle, pushing it into Jay’s arm as fast as he could.

Cole scrabbled to get a better grip on him, sloshing water around the tub but keeping his face above water as his body went limp. “Sorry buddy,” he apologized. 

“But we gotta help you cool down.” He let a shiver race down his spine at the cold water. “How much longer do we need to keep him in this, Zane?”

Zane stepped away to dry his arms and dispose of the needle. “Until his temperature goes down, I am afraid.” He sighed and knelt next to the tub with Cole. “My ice is far too cold, it would be dangerous.”

Cole rested against the tub, finally able to just focus on supporting Jay. “Do you even know what’s wrong with him?”

Zane shook his head.

“I have no idea what is ailing him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon explains Jay's illness and jumps into action.

Garmadon sat next to his son’s bed. He still wasn’t used to seeing such a mature face on him; he looked almost as young as he should be when sleeping.

“What happened?” He asked.

Kai set his hands on his hips. “We honestly have no idea. I think something happened last night – he woke up, I came to check on him, but he went back to bed. And then…”

Nya picked up for him. “Something happened this morning while he was sparring with Jay. I think,” she bit her lip. “I think he clawed him.”

“Clawed…?” Garmadon stopped with wide eyes. “You don’t mean he,”

“He looked like you did.” Kai said, blunt as ever. “You know – before. I mean, his arms and legs did.”

Garmadon sat silent, stunned. “He looks fine…perfectly…” his voice trailed off. He turned over Lloyd’s hand in his. Perfectly human. Normal. Not even a scar. “When did it happen? What triggered it?”

Kai gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Garmadon stood up from his place with Lloyd. “What was happening prior? Anything odd?”

Kai ran his hand through his hair. “I mean…” he hissed out a sigh. “I think he said he had a nightmare last night. Maybe.” He shook his head. “But it doesn’t explain Jay. They were just sparring! He’s sparred with Jay a million and one times – they weren’t even using powers, it’s not like Jay shocked him.”

Garmadon mumbled under his breath.

“What?”

“Did he win the sparring match?”

Kai snorted. “No, he got knocked flat on his back. Usually happens when you fight Jay on no sleep.”

Garmadon shook his head and froze. “Kai…Kai you said Jay was hurt.”

“Yeah, Lloyd scratched him pretty badly.” Kai confirmed. “Hey!”

Garmadon pushed past him roughly. “I need to get to him – Nya!”

The girl raced after the sensei. “Yes sir?”

He grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled something as he raced down the hall. “Please, gather these and prepare them. Zane has no idea what he’s dealing with and Jay needs them as fast as you possibly can.”

Kai found himself jogging to keep up with the man. “What’s going on? What’s wrong with Jay?”

They rounded the corner into the med bay, where Zane was tearing through the cabinets while Cole supported the blue ninja in a tub surrounded by puddles of water. Garmadon strode quickly over to the two, placing a hand on Jay’s face and glancing at the stitches.

“Oni are powerful creatures,” Garmadon explained. “They come from a dangerous realm, and it necessitates powerful defenses.” He motioned Zane over. “You need to put ice around the tub – it’ll be warm soon at this rate.” He turned back to Kai. “One of those is something specific to younger Oni – a potent venom in their claws and fangs.”

Kai stared at Jay’s shivering form with dawning realization. “Is there an antivenom?”

Garmadon’s face remained grim. “Possibly. If Nya can find the ingredients I asked her to gather. There is one difficulty, however.”

“We need a sample of venom from the Oni who attacked him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd wakes up, and Garmadon enlists him to help cure Jay of the venom's effects.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Kai asked. “Last time this happened he was terrified!”

Garmadon paced outside of Lloyd’s room. “I understand that, Kai! And I am the last one who wishes to cause my son any distress, but we have no choice!” He lowered his voice. “Jay is barely holding on as it is. The chances of him fighting off that venom are going to shrink by the hour.”

“You think I don’t get that?” Kai hissed.

“I know you understand what is at risk, but you need to understand that there is no other way!”

They both froze at the creak of Lloyd’s door opening. “No other way to what?”

Garmadon and Kai stared at Lloyd silently. “Good to see you awake, son.” Garmadon stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Lloyd returned the affection with a quiet smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Dad.” He grinned. “What are you two arguing about? Is everything okay?”

Garmadon’s gaze fell. “Son…Jay needs your help.”

Lloyd looked between him and Kai. “What?” His voice shook. “Kai – you said he was fine. He’s fine!” He stared at the two older figures with pleading eyes. “He’s fine.”

Kai put a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. “I’m sorry buddy.”

Garmadon knelt in front of his son. “Lloyd, look at me.” Scared green eyes stared into calm purple ones. “Jay needs your help. Can you help him?” Lloyd nodded and sucked in a breath.

“What do I need to do?”

A few minutes later, Lloyd hugged his arms to his sides in the training room. “Dad, I don’t know – what if I end up hurting you?”

Garmadon shook his head with a quiet smile. “You’re my child, Lloyd. Even with the Devourer’s influence gone, this part of your heritage is still mine. Your venom won’t hurt me.”

“But what if I,”

Garmadon took his hands in his. “You’ll be okay. We’ll be doing this together, alright?” Lloyd stared at the floor. “You were angry and scared. You acted on instinct.”

Garmadon settled with his son on the floor. “Now, we do this together. Controlled. Okay?”

Lloyd nodded. “Okay.”

“Close your eyes. Take a deep breath.”

Lloyd settled and followed his father’s lead.

“Start with your head. Tense, and release. Feel every fiber of your being.”

Garmadon guided him, from head to toe.

“You are human.”

“I am human.”

“You are more.” Garmadon took in a deep breath, and Lloyd followed. “There is a pit in you. It is dark. You know where it is.”

Lloyd nodded.

“Go to it, but do not enter.” Lloyd took another deep breath. “It is there. It is you. Reach into it.”

Lloyd let a chill run down his spine.

“Let it climb over your arms and up your legs.”

Lloyd’s face twitched and twisted as his feet and hands turned black. White claws began to grow out. He took in a shuddery breath.

“It’s alright, Lloyd. Breathe. You control it, it does not control you.”

Lloyd nodded his head again.

“Now, exhale, and look at me.”

Lloyd stared wide-eyed at his father. “Y-you – I, we,”

Garmadon nodded with gentle red eyes. “Are you alright?”

Lloyd examined his monstrous limbs. “F-for now, I think.” He turned to an unnerved Kai standing in the doorway. “C-can I have the bottle now?” Kai handed over a small glass with fabric stretched over the top.

“So I just,” He worried. “Push the claw in and…?” All three watched warily as thin yellow venom leeched into the jar. Lloyd stared at his hand with wide eyes. “Woah.”

Garmadon rubbed a clawed hand on his son’s back. “Well done, son.” He stood up, now towering with longer legs and talons. “Let’s go help Jay.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after another scare, Jay is finally recovering and Lloyd is able to breathe easier.

They all let out a sigh of relief as Zane read out the thermometer – Jay’s temperature was finally going down.

“We can take him out of the bath now, Cole.”

The black ninja happily scooped the soaked blue ninja out of the tub and straight into a towel held up by Lloyd with careful claws.

“I admit,” Kai nodded at Garmadon. “It worked out good.”

Garmadon smiled proudly as his son helped Cole dry off Jay. “I knew he could do it, if given time.” He turned to Kai. “He just needed a little,” he frowned. “Kai, are you alright?”

Kai leaned heavily against the doorway. “I,” he panted. “Funny story.” Garmadon dove to catch him as his knees buckled.

“Kai!” The fire ninja took in shallow breaths, and Garmadon cursed himself for not noticing his heated temperature earlier. Kai had always run hot, but this was dangerous, even for him. “Kai, what’s wrong?” He wordlessly held up a trembling arm.

Garmadon shook his head at the thin scratch that marked through Kai’s brown skin. “You stubborn boy.”

He picked him up effortlessly, wincing at Kai’s woozy complaint. “Zane, Lloyd,” the two looked up from a still-unconscious Jay. “Make more antivenom. I trust you know the recipe now?”

Zane nodded, while Lloyd stared at Kai in concern. “Dad, what,”

Garmadon shook his head. “Kai is being stubborn again. If you want to help him, go help Zane.”

He set Kai on the spare cot, where the ninja hissed and curled into the blankets there. Garmadon grabbed the still ice-cold wet towels from near jay and plopped them on Kai, who let out a shriek at the sudden cold.

“Oh no, you do not get to complain, Kai Smith.” Garmadon frowned in disapproval. “You should have told me about your injury when I arrived and you know that.”

Kai mumbled a whiny reply.

“Shush. Zane is preparing another dose of antivenom, along with a very upset Lloyd.”

Zane rushed in and wordlessly handed the vial to Garmadon. “Thank you.” He readied a needle and quickly pricked Kai’s arm, much to the ninja’s displeasure. “Would you please get Lloyd? He needs to see that these two are alright.”

Zane nodded and went to do as asked, pausing to check Jay’s temperature again. He smiled at the improvement before going off in search of Lloyd.

Garmadon turned back to Kai, who was starting to blink slowly as the excitement and fever wore off. He sighed. “Just let go and sleep, Kai. We’ll all be here when you wake.”

He was in deep sleep by the time Lloyd tip-toed in.

Garmadon smiled sadly at his son – even on Oni skin, he knew tear tracks when he saw them. “Come here, Lloyd.” He offered an arm, pulling his son in close. “Shall we change back?” he asked.

Lloyd nodded wordlessly.

“Just breathe.” Garmadon murmured quietly. “And go back to the pit.” He closed his own eyes. “Look into it, and let the ink fade back where it belongs.” He took in a breath in time with Lloyd, and let out a long exhale. He opened his eyes to red-rimmed green ones. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Lloyd whispered. “A lot better.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd asks Garmadon why they have these powers - and if they can be controlled.

“Is it because of the Devourer that we’re like this?”

Garmadon blinked at the question. “What makes you think that, Lloyd?”

Lloyd shrugged under his father’s arm. “I dunno.” His eyes stared blankly at Kai and Jay’s sleeping forms. “I guess I thought, if Wu knew something like this could happen…he’d have told me.”

Garmadon sighed. His son’s faith in Wu was a good thing, in theory. But it was hardly well deserved. “No, Lloyd.” He answered. “I’m afraid it is not the Devourer’s venom, but our own blood that causes this.”

Lloyd’s tired green eyes followed Garmadon’s arm as he stretched it out, sharp claws still barely noticeable on his fingertips. “What has Wu told you of our family, Lloyd?” A shrug and a shaken head gave him a lackluster answer. Garmadon frowned. “I see.”

“The First Spinjitzu Master, my father, was not a human man. Rather, he was an anomaly; blood of dragon and blood of Oni alike flowed in his veins.”

Lloyd looked up at this. “He was both?”

Garmadon nodded. “A child of creation and destruction.”

Lloyd considered his own hands with new eyes. “So…his blood is ours. I get that. But why the transformation? What causes it?”

Garmadon considered his words carefully. “Stress…stress is a strong trigger for it. It’s why you woke up from a nightmare to claws and fangs.”

Lloyd quietly looked up at Jay. “But I wasn’t stressed when I…when Jay…”

“No, but you were angry.” Garmadon stood up to check Kai’s fever. “Unfortunately, being as small a percentage dragon as you are, it still makes your emotions…difficult. Pair that with the volatile claws of a young Oni and…well.” He motioned to the cots around them. “People can get hurt.”

Lloyd was quiet. “How…how do I keep it under control, Dad?” His eyes stared into Garmadon’s own. “How do I keep from hurting people?”

Garmadon sat next to his son. “Being aware is the first thing you can do. I should have told you from the start,” he shook his head. “Instead of assuming Wu or Misako had.”

“Aside from that…it is the same as any other man, Lloyd. Hold your temper, and know yourself. Know when to back down, when to take a break.” He smiled encouragingly at his son. “And lean on your family. We love you, and we are all here for you.”


End file.
